Feel the adrenaline
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: What had caught his attention was that power seemed to radiate in waves of her petite body. The dark hair seemed to glow in the stained light and there was just something about her. She wasn't any average human like the others. She was definitly more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
Here's a three shots and I gotta admit this one is kind of similar to the one shot I did to "Please, don't stop the music", but today nothing else wanted to come to my head, so I guess you got to put up with this one. **

**The first and the third chapter will go with the lyrics of "Who's that chick" by David Guetta ft. Rihanna and the second one will be free, but set in the story directly.**

**It's another Bamon, but my obsession hasn't ended, so I guess there will be more to come. **

**And I would like to thank my beta Lily CullenSalvatore.**

**So hope you have fun reading it and reviews are really amazing, did you know that?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any material that you know. **

**Feel the adrenaline**

**Feel the adrenaline moving under my skin  
it's an addiction such an eruption  
Sound is my remedy feeding me energy  
Music is all I need. **

Bonnie Bennett entered the club in a fast pace. She was tired, she had just fought what seemed like a million of vampires, but she knew what she had to do. Her muscles were burning and she was sure she had some pretty bad bruises, but she didn't care.

The young witch walked into the dark room that was light by a few coloured light bulbs on the ceiling. The floor under her feed seemed to move as the loud music boomed through the room. Here she was, feeling better by the minute. She had discovered this soon after Grams had explained her about the powers and this was her special place. Each witch drew her power out of a certain thing, some were especially powerful when they were out in nature, and others lived from the nearness of water. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that her power was the biggest when there was music and when she entered a club like this one, where the music was blasting through the room and shaking up everything, this was it where she felt alive.

She felt her powers grow and the burning ache in her muscles was quickly fading as she started moving to the beat. Adrenaline raged through her body and she felt as if her blood was on fire. Each second, each step she took was healing her hurt and wrapping her up in her own world, full of power and energy.

She moved to the beat, feeling the music in each cell, feeling its healing power and she knew this here was all she needed right now.

**Baby, I just wanna dance  
I don't really care, I just wanna dance  
I don't really care… care… care ****(feel it in the air… yeah)**

Each thought was taken out of her brain, she didn't care about anything, every single thing around her was unimportant.

All that mattered was the powerful feeling growing inside her, the way the air seemed flicker in front of her eyes, the wonderful dizziness that cruised through her body. Bonnie didn't bother when she felt the sweat, which started to cover her skin and hair as she expended herself, only to feel the power rush into her body again.

She felt the heat creep around her and knew that power was radiating off her, visible for any supernatural being here, she knew she should be way more careful, but the amazing feeling in her veins was too good to let go.

She was drunk from the power and knew she was somehow addicted to it, but she didn't care. Every thing felt way too good and she enjoyed the feeling, she enjoyed the fact that she did not have to ponder about solutions or ways to protect her or her friends for once.

**She's been a crazy dita disco diva. ****And you wonder:****  
****"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"  
Too cold for you to keep her,  
too hot for you to leave her.  
Who's that chick? Who's that chick?****  
**

Actually Damon had planned to drive by the club and get himself a small mid night snack in one of the dark allies behind it, but something drew him inside the small club.

Music boomed loudly, he had been able to hear it three blocks away already and light flashed in different colours across the dance floor. He watched the humans on the floor as they moved, unsure why he was here, when he suddenly noticed her. Her back was turned to him, but his gaze felt like it was glued to her small figure. She wore hot pants, a top and chucks, clearly withdrawing herself from the other chicks, which wore short dresses and high heels.

She knew how to dance, there was no question, and it almost seemed as if the music moved her body and not the girl herself, but that wasn't what fascinated him about her. The fact that had caught Damon's attention was that power seemed to radiate in clear waves of her petite body. The dark hair seemed to glow in the stained light and there was just something about her. She wasn't any average human like the others. She was definitively more.

Damon watched her body move, knowing exactly that she wouldn't be his next meal, there was something about her that told him clearly, she wouldn't let him drain her and yet, he couldn't bring himself to leave the club, to leave her behind.

Mystic Falls was a small town and the vampire was sure he knew any person that lived here, so who was that girl? The chance that she had come from another city was small, why would anyone drive into the smallest town in the area to go into this club that was barely bigger than a garage?

He did not know what it was that drew him closer, but he knew that he had to get to know her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry guys. **

**I know it's been like forever since I updated, but my life is amazingly hectic right now. I have to study pretty hard as I have to write tons of tests right now and then my sister had her confirmation this weekend and that meant a lot of stress. And I still have things I do apart from school and writing, like the fact that I work at the youth department of our local church and we are preparing a camp right now, which takes up a lot of my time too. And sometimes I just need the time to spend with my friends… **

**I know I am rambling… Well, either way here is the update:**

* * *

Bonnie suddenly felt the presence of another supernatural being in the room. She felt the change in the air as the other one walked closer to her. Her muscles tightened automatically and she concentrated herself, ready to use her powers if she needed to.

Damon walked closer to the dark haired girl, feeling the electricity that surrounded her. He watched her closely and noticed the way her body tensed suddenly, any normal human wouldn't have noticed but his senses were better, way better than any humans.

Bonnie felt the power of the other one behind her, his breath seemed to crash against her shoulder and she twirled around, starring into his eyes.

"You?" Both, vampire and witch stared shocked at each other as their voices sounded across the loud booming of the music.

"What do you want?" Bonnie glared at him. "Well, actually I am looking for my meal, but I guess I am at the wrong address here." Damon answered smirking.

"You are looking for your meal here?" she asked with disgust clear in her voice. "Aren't dark allies more your style than little town clubs?" "And what are you doing here? Aren't libraries more your style?" he answered cockily.

She rolled her eyes at him, before turning on her heel and strutted over to the small bar, he following her, step by step.

"Bourbon" The witch shouted over to the bar keeper, causing the vampire to look at her surprised. "Bourbon?" he asked mockingly. "You seem more like the orange juice girl."

She turned to glare at him. "I'd drink you under the table anytime." "Yeah, as if." he answered, his face lighting up when an idea crossed his mind. "Wanna bet?"

Bonnie looked at him considering the idea. She knew that witches had an extremely high alcohol tolerance, especially when their powers were high, so what had she to lose? Damon did without doubt drink often, but he wouldn't win this as easy as he thought and this was a great chance to beat the vampire at his own game.

"Okay." she spoke self-confident, causing the vampire to yell for the bar keeper to bring them some shots.

The witch leant back and looked at her drinking company. "Ready?" she asked as he just smirked at her.

Both looked at each other while lifting the cups. Not once did they break the eye contact as they downed the burning liquid.

"Tipsy already?" Damon asked smirking. "You wish." she answered and this time it was her, handing over the cups.

Hours later they were still sitting at the small bar, downing cups, but meanwhile both of them were quite tipsy. "So, little witch." Damon slurred, looking up to catch the emerald eyes in front of him. She stared back, their eyes locked and both grew silent, as they fought their inaudible fight.

"Just kiss her already." The barkeeper suddenly interrupted the two of them and both shot back into their chairs, noticing how they had leant closer to each other without noticing. "Why on earth should he kiss me?" Bonnie asked completely horrified. "You two were just totally having eye sex." The guy behind the counter answered, his gaze wandering up and down her body, before he looked at Damon. "You better make sure she's yours soon, if not I am happy to take over." he added cockily and walked away from them.

"Okay…" The young witch started to fiddle with her hands as a strong blush crept up her cheeks. She looked everywhere in the room, everywhere just not at the blue eyed vampire in front of her.

Damon smirked. "Well, witch, I guess that guy thinks you're hot." Bonnie was suddenly able to look at him again and rolled her eyes. She grabbed the bottle in front of her. "Shut up." she told the smirking vampire and gulped down the burning liquid.

* * *

**Next part will be up in a few minutes.**

**~Reviews? Pretty, pretty please?~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here's the last part. I rewrote this one like a thousand times and I am still not happy with it, but I don't think I will ever be completely…**

**Well, here's your update…**

**Before I forget: Like you maybe noticed, chapter 2 had no lyrics in it, but this one will have them again. I don't really know how to explain, but I think you will understand as soon as you read it.  
**

* * *

**Back on the dance**** floor better not to take me home  
Bass kicking so hot blazing through my beating heart  
French kissing on the floor, heart is beating hardcore  
Heard everybody is getting a little sexy on the crazy juice  
This will end up in the news **

Three hours later they were on the dance floor again. Damon's hands were around her waist and she clung to his neck as the moved, both of them completely drunk.

The barkeeper had refused to give them anymore alcohol and Damon had been to drunken to compel him. Both of them did not want to go home, so they had ended up here. Bonnie didn't know how she could have agreed to that, but she didn't care and Damon knew that this all was no good idea, but he was way too drunken for that to matter to him.

Her skin felt flaming hot against his ice cold one and somehow, between all that dizziness their heads, they both felt fantastic.

The bass boomed through the small room, controlling the beat of her heart, when Damon suddenly leant in.

Their lips connected and both felt fireworks going off. Heat surrounded them and the air seemed crackle, filled with the overwhelming power that radiated off them both.

His tongue grazed along her lip and seconds later they were fighting for dominance in that kiss. His hands roamed her body as she clawed in his hair.

The alcohol made them feel dizzy as he picked her up, quickly walking out the club, nevertheless their lips stayed locked.

"Fuck Damon. What are we doing?" She pressed out, as soon as his lips left hers, in the desperate need for air. "Just shut up." The vampire whispered against her pulse, before he pushed her up on the car hood.

The young witch felt a burning lust inside her as his lips moved down her jaw line and she felt goose bumps forming wherever he touched her. But suddenly she wasn't so sure anymore, it was just because his hands were cold.

And the moment she finally switched off her thoughts, his hand crept beneath her shirt, his cold skin sending a shiver through her whole body.

**I'll try to sex you up the night has got me love sprung  
I won't stop until the sun is up  
My heart is a dancer beatin****g like a disco drum**

* * *

**AN, the second one: I know that the end is kind of left open, but I guess you got a feeling to where this might be headed and I did not find another way to end the story as I don't want to get graphic, so you will have to imagine those parts if you want them. I tried to rewrite it and tried to find another ending, but I didn't really like it. This one is the best I came up with, I think.**

**I hope you liked it either way.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~I heard that anyone who reviews gets a kiss from Damon?~  
**


End file.
